Spirit
Category:Bestiary This article is about the creature type Spirit in the context of skill descriptions. For information on spirits of mortal creatures that have died, see Ghost. General Spirits are immobile, temporary creatures typically created by rituals. Their level and natural lifetime depend upon the linked attribute of the ritual skill creating them. The creature name is derived from the ritual creating them, and is typically (but not always) of the form "Spirit of name of ritual". Spirits have the following properties: * Skills that affect all creatures within the skills range, such as Heal Area and effects of Nature Rituals, have no effect on Spirits. * Boon of Creation count spirits as creatures. * Death of a spirit triggers a Necromancer's Soul Reaping. * Healing, Hexes, and Enchantments cannot be cast on spirits. * Spirits are immune to conditions. There are two different types of Spirits: those created by a Ranger's Nature Rituals and those created by a Ritualist's Binding Rituals. They each have additional generic properties. A popular way to dispatch of Spirits is by using area-of-effect spells such as Fire Storm or Chaos Storm as the Spirit cannot leave the strike zone. Spirit Range "Spirit range" is approximately 2.7 times the aggro circle radius. If a second allied spirit of the same name is created within the range of the first spirit, the first spirit will die without taking any damage. Note that a spirit's effect only has spirit range if the skill description says "its range". Spirit Health A spirits health, whether Ritualist or Ranger can be determined by this equation: 70 + ((spirit level -1) * 20) * (1 + spawning power * .04) Spirit Energy All spirits have 31 energy regardless of level. Skills and effects of spirits do not actually use any of the spirit's energy. Spirits created by Nature Rituals Spirits created by Nature Rituals (sometimes referred to as Nature Spirits) have the appearance of a diminutive Druid. They are totems that emit environmental enchantments affecting all creatures, allies and foes alike, with the pointed exception that they never affect other spirits. Thus it is often a good idea to place beneficial spirits far in the backline so most of the enemies are out of the effect range, to plan the team build to be minimally affected by any negative effects of the spirit, and to use beneficial ones against enemy builds that can't take advantage of the benefits. Spirits created by Binding Rituals Spirits created by Binding Rituals (sometimes referred to as Binding Spirits) resemble Banshees chained to the ground. They can additionally be classified into sub-types. * Spirits that cause a one-time effect upon allies or enemies (but not both) in the area upon the spirits' death. * Spirits that cause triggered effects on all allies or enemies (but not both) within its range, but takes damage each time the effect is triggered. * Spirits that cause constant effect on all allies or foes (but not both) within its range. Attack Spirits * While none of the spirits can perform combat attacks, some can use attack skills to damage enemies. Attack skills of binding spirits typically have the same name as the ritual that created the spirits, and have longbow range (1.6 aggro circle radius). The following statements are based on individual testing and has not been independently verified * Attack Spirits will automatically attack any creature within their aggro circle. If a target is already being attacked by an ally, the spirit will attack that target. Otherwise, if multiple targets are available, it is unclear which target it selected. * If an enemy is within attack range (longbow range) but outside of the aggro circle, a spirit will not attack unless an ally (including another spirit) attacks that enemy. * Unlike henchmen and pets, spirits will not react to a called target if you do not attack the target as well (i.e., in order to get the spirit to attack, you must use Ctrl-Space instead of Ctrl-Shift-Space). Related Skills * For a list of skills that create Nature Spirits, see Category:Nature Rituals. * For a list of skills that create Binding Spirits, see Category:Binding Rituals. Note: The following descriptions are limited to effects in relation to spirits, which might not be the skills' full effect. * Skills that target spirits ** Consume Soul - destroys spirit to heal allies in the area. ** Draw Spirit - teleport target allied Spirit to your location. ** Rupture Soul - destroy ally spirit to damage and blind foes. ** Spirit Siphon - target spirit loses all energy, caster gain a portion of it. ** Spirit to Flesh - destroy allied spirit to heal allies in the area. ** Soul Twisting - destroy allied spirit to improve recharge of next ritual. ** Spirit Walk - shadowsteps to target spirit. * Skills that directly affect spirits ** Feast of Souls - destroy all nearby allies' spirits to heal allies in the area. ** Gaze from Beyond - nearby spirits lose health to fuel damage on enemy. ** Signet of Creation - grants all spirits in the area health regeneration, but destroys them after 30 seconds. ** Spirit Boon Strike - heals nearby spirits. ** Spirit Transfer - ally steals health from all spirits in the area. * Skills that are affected by spirits in general ** Essence Strike - gain energy if there are spirits near caster. ** Gaze from Beyond - nearby spirits lose health to fuel damage on enemy. ** Ghostly Haste - spells recharge faster when in area of a spirit. ** Mend Body and Soul - number of spirits in caster's area affect number of conditions lost on target. ** Painful Bond - target and nearby foes lose health when target is hit by a spirit's attack. ** Signet of Spirits - gain energy for each spirit in area. ** Spirit Burn - increases damage deal if there are spirits near caster. ** Spirit Light - prevents the sacrifice cost for this skill if there are spirits in the area. ** Spirit Light Weapon - ends prematurely if target is not near a spirit. ** Unnatural Signet - instantly recharges if targetted on a spririt * Other ** Anguished Was Lingwah - summons a Spirit of Pain (which is otherwise created by the binding ritual Pain).